Alfonso Obregón
México |estado = Activo }} Alfonso Obregón Inclán, nacido en (México, D.F., 29 de julio de 1960) es un actor mexicano. Sus papeles suelen ser muy diferentes entre sí, siendo este actor uno de los más versátiles. Además de ser actor de teatro, radio y actor de doblaje, ha sido director de doblaje de múltiples producciones. Trabajó como director de doblaje en AudioMaster 3000, empresa de doblaje de Televisa. En radio destaca su labor como director de escena de la versión radiofónica del programa Planeta funbec, de FUNBEC, La fundación de los niños. Su papel más conocido como actor es darle vida al ogro Shrek, en la película del mismo nombre, y en secuelas posteriores. Entre otros de sus trabajos conocidos se encuentran: Ren Höek en Ren y Stimpy, Bob en ReBoot, Fox Mulder en X-Files, Kakashi Hatake en Naruto, y ser la voz recurrente de Bugs Bunny a partir de 1994. Filmografía Series Animadas *Ren Höek en Ren y Stimpy *''Bugs Bunny'' (Cuarta voz) en Looney Tunes *Silvestre (Primera Voz) en Las aventuras de Silvestre y Piolin *Filósofo, Genio, Cochinón y Juan en Los Pitufos *Trent en Daria *Ralph Cabezagrande en La vida moderna de Rocko *Starscream en Beast Wars *Rufo en Doug (Serie animada de Disney) *Eric el caballero en Calabozos y Dragones *Sagaz en Los Campeones (Serie animada de Disney) *Eduardo en Los Cazafantasmas, la Nueva Generación *Camaleón en X-Men (primeros episodios) *Bob en ReBoot *Productor musical (los borbotones) en Los Simpson *Bob Hope en Los Simpson (un episodio) *Inspector Gadget en Gadget y los Gadgetinis *Woody Allen en Los Simpson en el episodio 30 minutos sobre Tokyo *Musico maniquí en Loonatics *Peri en Isla de Mutantes *Charlie Ladrido En Todos Los Perros Van Al Cielo La Serie Animada Anime *Kakashi Hatake en Naruto *Zen Hijiri (ZenRyo) en Shaman King *Koni, El tal Iván, Narración, intérprete y varias voces en Koni Chan *Estrella Oscura en Lost Universe *Narración en Las Aventuras de Gigi *Joey Wheeler en Yu-Gi-Oh: La Película *Daigo Otaki en Gordian El Guerrero (Toshi Gordian Gordian Warrior) *Sentarō Kotsubaki en Bleach Películas Mike Myers *''Dr. Maligno'' en Austin Powers *''Dr. Maligno'' en Austin Powers, la espía que me amó *''Dr. Maligno en Austin Powers en Goldmember *''Guru Pitka en El amor de Guru *''John Witney'' en View from the Top *''Steve Rubell'' en Estudio 54 Woody Allen *''Miles Monroe'' en El dormilón *''Boris Grushenko'' en Amor y muerte *''Alvy Singer'' en Annie Hall *''Isaac Davis'' en Manhattan *''Varios papeles'' en Everything You Always Wanted to Know About Sex* (*But Were Afraid to Ask) *''Woody Allen'' en Los Simpson, en el episodio Treinta minutos sobre Tokio David Duchovny *''Fox Mulder'' en Expedientes X: La Película *''Jeffrie'' en Connie y Carla *''Ira Kane'' en Evolución Chris Tucker *''Detective Carter'' en Rush Hour 3 *''Detective Carter'' en Rush Hour 2 *''Ruby Rhod'' en El quinto elemento Marlon Wayans *''Shorty Meeks'' en Scary Movie *''Shorty Meeks'' en Scary Movie 2 *''Marcus Copeland'' en White Chicks Malcolm McDowell *''Alex De Large'' en La naranja mecánica Harold Perrineau *''Mercutio'' en Romeo y Julieta *''Stephen'' en Al filo del peligro *''Link'' en Matrix Revoluciones Chris Rock *Rodney en Dr. Dolittle *''Michael Turner'' en Malas Compañías *Marty la Cebra en Madagascar Robert Downey Jr. *Charles Chaplin en *Pete Graham en Gothika, En Compañía del Miedo Peter MacNicol *Dr. Janosz Poha (Ghost Busters 2 the movie) *R.N Renfield en Drácula, Muerto Pero feliz) Otros Papeles *Palmer Joss (Matthew McConaughey) en Contacto *Adso de Melk (Christian Slater) en El nombre de la rosa *Pee-Wee en La Gran Aventura de Pee Wee *Dilios / Narrador en 300 *Reyes (James Frain) en Azul extremo *Lars Smuntz (Lee Evans) en Mousehunt *Richie en Eso *Lionel en Signs *Chad (Tom Green) en Los Ángeles de Charlie *Corey Feldman Dean en Papá Cadillac *Zeke en XXx 2: Estado de emergencias *Locky en Dr. Dolitle 3 *Seth Brundle (Jeff Goldblum) *Martin Brundle (Eric Stoltz) en The Fly *Kirill (Vincent Cassel) en Promesas del este (2007) *Norbit Rice/Rasputia (Eddie Murphy) en Norbit *Arius (Dan Hedaya) en Commando *Capt. Rick Mullican en Proyecto: ALF *Franz Joseft Sisi *Franz Joseft en Sisi Emperatriz *Franz Joseft en El destino de Sisi *Carter en Destino Final *Jamal Jeffries/Juwanna Mann (Miguel Núñez Jr.) en Juwanna Mann *Johny Knoxville en Con La Frente En Alto *Hedwig (John Cameron Mitchell) en Hedwig and the Angry Inch *Swan en The Warriors (película) *Jason Statham en El transportador *Henry Wyler en La casa del lago *Nicki (Adam Standler) en el hijo del diablo *Seth Brundle/Brundle Mosca en La Mosca Series de Televisión *Eddie en Buscando novia a Papá (Su Debut) *Kevin Volchok en The O.C. *Fox Mulder (David Duchovny) en The X-Files(desde la 2da temporada) *Koji en Señorita Cometa (Versión Clásica) *Data en Viaje a las Estrellas *Jesse Katsopolis (John Stamos) en Full House *Chris Rock en Celebrity Deathmatch *Jerry Seinfeld en Seinfeld *Jake 'Flash' Gordon en Step by Step *H.M Murdock en Los Magníficos *Marco Pacella (Richard Kahan) en Los 4400 (reemplazando a Carlos Iñigo) *Jason (Austin St. John) en Power Rangers Zeo (reemplazando a Jesús Barrero) *Mike Cannon (James Lesure) en Las Vegas *Hank (David Duchovny) en Californication *Cyborg / Justin / Gary Watts / Byron Moore / Dr. Garner en Smallville *Kennen Ivory Wayans en In Livin Colors *Benjamín Washington / Knox en Héroes Películas Animadas *''Shrek'' en Shrek *''Shrek'' en Shrek 2 *''Shrek'' en Shrek Tercero *Shrek en Shrek 4 *Bugs Bunny en Space Jam *Fletcher la rata en Chicken Run *Pablo Mármol en Los Picapiedra: La boda de Pebbles *Marty en Madagascar *Marty en Madagascar 2 Escape a Africa *''Ziro the Hutt'' en Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Charlie Ladrido En Una Tierna Historia Navideña Telenovelas brasileñas *Uga Uga - Beterraba (Marcello Novaes) *La Esclava Isaura (reemplazando a Carlos Iñigo) - Henrique (Gabriel Gracindo) Curiosidades *Tanto Alfonso Obregón como Carlos Íñigo poseen un timbre de voz similar. Eso se comprueba porque ambos han sido la voz de Joey Wheeler en Yu-Gi-Oh!. Íñigo lo hizo dentro de la serie animada de TV, mientras que Obregón lo fue para la película de dicho anime. *Asimismo, Íñigo hizo la voz de Billy Cranston para la serie de Power Rangers, mientras que Obregón la hizo para el largometraje. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México